Straps attached to roll up doors (e.g., rear roll up doors of trucks and utility vehicles) can become torn or wear out, necessitating replacement. The present invention features a retractable strap system for roll up doors. The strap in the system retracts into a housing after each use, preventing its exposure or unnecessary wear. The system of the present invention may also help close the rear door more easily (as compared to a traditional strap).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.